


And then they are seven once again

by Achlyz



Series: Dysfunctional Family [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is alive, Bringing Ben back alive, Mentions of Blood, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy and Luther Hargreeves are Twins, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Soft Number Five | The Boy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: Ever since that Five was presented with the opportunity to complete his family again, to bring Ben back with them, he didn't even had second thoughts as to why he shouldn't do it.After all, ever since the apocalypse all he ever dreamed off is to come back to his family. And when he means family, that obviously includes Ben.Five is willing to defy every laws of time and space just to have Ben back with them.
Series: Dysfunctional Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic would make more sense if you read the first instalment. And let’s all pretend that they have phones okay?**

**~o~oOo~o~**

It took 2 months for Five to fully heal. Two months of bed rest, minimal workload, and two whole months of all of his siblings hovering and doting on him and his every movement. Even though Five is now fully healed and he got a clear clearance from his Mom, all of his siblings are still sometimes too much for him. He appreciate them, he truly does, but sometimes Five can’t help but feel suffocated by all the attention they are all giving him. But by now, Five knows what battles are worth it to fight when it comes to his siblings and their constant ways of doting on him.

As Five stared at his newly painted walls covered in hundreds of equations, the blackboard type of paint that he finds very useful for his habit of constantly writing in every surface he could find. He resumed his calculations of how he would bring Ben back on this timeline with them without having to stir the timeline too much. He waited for two whole months before finally having all the time in the world to do this. And now it’s been nearly two weekly after he started and he knows he is close to solving everything that could go wrong. As per agreement, he would update all of his siblings all through up until he would be ready to time travel back.

Before he even started his calculations two weeks ago, he talked to Ben himself. All about what he could remember the day he died, and as Five had expected, Ben’s memories are hazy at best even though his brother tried so hard to remember what he can. The good news is that Ben remembered where he would die. Apparently it happened during a mission in the docks just outside the city. It was supposed to be just a simple and easy mission, but due to some reason Ben became a casualty. Ben remembered entering what he thought was an empty room but an ambush is waiting for him, and after entering that’s when Ben’s memory became hazy. He wasn’t even sure what killed him exactly, the last thing he remembered is an intense pain then he blacked out, the next thing he knew is that he is already dead and with Klaus. After learning this, Five immediately went to Diego and Luther, knowing that the two of them would have known the mission itself, the date, and the exact place. With a heavy tension, the two of them told Five what he needed, apparently it was Luther’s decision to split them all up, making Ben go alone by himself because Luther knows just how strong Ben is. After the mission, Diego was the very first one to notice that Ben is missing from the group, as they search for the room where Ben supposed to be, all they found was a bloodied room full of corpse and in the middle of it was Ben, already turning cold.

Hearing what happened to Ben, only made Five work much harder to bring him back. He knows he could do it, it’s also his luck that Ben died alone, he would use that to his advantage. As Five is already in deep thought and deep into in his calculations, someone knock at his door breaking his concentration. He turned around and saw Luther hovering in front of his room.

“Five dinner is ready...”

Five hummed before returning to his calculations, he heard Luther sigh “You already skipped lunch Five, we had an agreement remember?”

This got Five’s attention, because he knows that if he continued with his calculations, Luther would definitely send Diego or Allison up to get him, or worse both of them. And honestly, he would prefer Luther nagging him right now rather than any of them. So he took one final look at his calculations, noting where he stopped before placing the chalk down in his bedside table, jumping down in his bed he looked at Luther “I’ll be right down.” Luther nodded seemingly satisfied with it as he left Five’s room.

Five is half tempted to just returned back to his calculations now that Luther is gone but since he already skipped lunch, he was feeling hungry even though he could still keep going. So he didn’t even bother putting on his shoes as he blinked out of his room and into the entryway of their dining room where he could already hear Klaus whining about something that Five knows would absolutely give him a headache. As he entered the dining room, he could feel Allison and Diego’s eyes at him. he is tempted to roll his eyes at them but decided against it so he just quietly sat down his mind already remembering the calculations he left in his room.

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t even realize that all he does is pick on his food but not really eating any of it, it was Ben who softly called him out “Five are you alright?”

Five looked at Ben and noticed that all of his siblings are now looking at him, he huffed “Yes, just thinking about something.”

“Is it about you time travelling back to save Ben?” Vanya asked, and Five should have known that his thoughts can be heard due to his expression

“You don’t need to pressure yourself Five, take your time.” Allison said, smiling at him

“I might be able to finish my calculations tomorrow morning.”

Another wave of silence washed over them, as they stared at Five. “Wait seriously?”

Five nodded at Diego “It took me a while but I have also narrowed down all the possibilities that might happen to me if something goes wrong with me time travelling back.”

With that Five finally manage to eat his food before it goes cold. He knows that his siblings would ask a bunch of questions pertaining to his earlier statement so even before they could open their mouths, Five already cut them off “I will all tell you tomorrow. Just...I just need time. Tomorrow morning we will hold a family meeting. For now I just want a quite dinner.”

Five is thankful that his family seems to understand this as they all went back to their usual chatter. Five basked into this new found peace, a good distraction from his earlier thoughts.

If all goes south tomorrow, at least Five had one last meal together with his family.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five couldn’t sleep.

He knows he needs to rest, he can’t be too tired for tomorrow. If he screw this up, he would never forgive himself. So here he is, right in front of his own portrait. A grim reminder of his own failure to time travel. He looks exactly like the same, yet Five feels like as if he is staring up at his younger naive self. His younger self that didn’t know a single thing about the concept and the consequences of time travel and yet he attempted it anyway, causing him to lose his childhood, and the very same cause of how he lost his family in the first place.

Five feels pathetic, he wants to scream in frustration, he wants to cry in desperation, because even after years of time travelling, he is still afraid. Still has doubts even though he could now recite the calculations in his head even if he is asleep. He finished it earlier, after the they all had together dinner, he immediately went back to work and before he knew it he was already finish. Staring at the sea of equations, he felt his throat tighten. This time he was ready. This time he took his time.

So why is that he is shaking a little bit, why is he unsure of himself? Before he can even register it, he is already sitting with his feet bent against his chest, still staring at the portrait. God he wanted to burn that picture of his. He forced himself to look away, he buried his face into his arms, trying to calm his raging thoughts. Five could feel tears pool around his eyes, he blinked it away. _Pathetic_. He thought to himself. Crying just because he is terrified of losing everything he has for the third time if everything goes wrong again.

Five never felt his pressured in his entire life, he needed an outlet or else he would lose his thoughts. With eyes filled with unshed tears, he looked up in his portrait. Without any second thoughts, he blinked to the kitchen.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Ben couldn’t sleep. How could he? Knowing that tomorrow he could be finally once again alive. Even though Klaus’s powers are steady growing to the point that even when he is unconscious Ben has the free will to be corporeal, being alive is still another different story. He could finally eat with them, he could finally drink, and most importantly he wouldn’t be dependent on his brother Klaus. As much as Klaus loves him, Ben knows that he is draining Klaus’s energy. Klaus pretended not to mind but Ben knows him better than himself. And everyday Ben is starting to grow more and more guiltier, he can’t be selfish after all.

Right now Ben is in his own room corporeal for the reason that he wanted to read a book. But as he re-reads the passage, he knows it’s a futile effort. He sighed as he placed the book down. Ben decided to just roam the house in an effort to distract himself from his thoughts. As he went down the stairs, he could hear some noises coming from the living room. Ben looked at the clock noting that it’s already past 12, meaning it couldn’t be any of his siblings. So with a new profound alertness, he cautiously took a peak in the living room, his eyes widen in surprise when he saw his brother Five holding a rather large kitchen knife with his hands.

Very carefully Ben made his presence know, as to not startle his brother. He can’t see Five’s face because his brother is facing away from him but Ben could tell that he is shaking as his grip in the kitchen knife keeps on getting tighter and tighter with each passing second. So with a gentle and most quite tone he could muster, Ben called him out “Five...?”

Suddenly Five jolt, the kitchen knife he was holding already in position to attack, but as he focuses his attention towards the doorway, he could see Ben slowly approaching him. Five relaxes a bit “Hi Ben...”

As Ben is now standing in front of him, he could see the dried tears on Five’s cheeks, which only made him grow more concern. As if a silent permission, Ben raised his hands to wipe Five’s cheeks and was pleased that Five just let him. He could feel Five relax a little in his touch. “What happened Five?”

“I finished the calculation earlier than I expected...”

And somehow that’s all what Ben needed to know, after all he knows Five long enough to know what is bothering him. Ben engulf Five into a hug, which the other returned gently, dropping the knife with a resounding thud behind them.

“You don’t have to do this Five, I will understand, I really do. I don’t want you to burden yourself with this...”

Ben could feel that Five shakes his head into the tight embrace, god Ben is so thankful that he is still taller than his brother as it allowed him to put his chin on top of Five’s head.

“I... want to do this Ben. I want to. It’s just that...” Five trailed off but Ben knows. Of course he knows.

“You are terrified?” Ben finishes

Suddenly Five looked up to him in a glare “You tell anybody that and I will kill you.” He said before burying his head back to Ben’s chest

Ben laughed “Don’t worry, it will be our secret Five.” Ben mused as he could feel Five hug him tighter, which he gladly returned. Ben’s eyes roamed and saw that Five’s portrait is taken down and slashed beyond recognition. “That portrait of yours is hideous by the way, so I can totally understand why you did that. I mean, if I had a portrait of myself like yours, you know hanged in the living room, I would have probably burned it or sliced it too.”

Five chuckled “You wish you’d have a portrait like I did. Even if you did, it would probably be an eyesore.”

“We are having a brotherly moment yet you still manage to be mean to me. And here I thought I was your favourite brother, you wound me Five.”

“Then bleed to death Ben.”

Right in this moment Ben never felt more alive. To be able to comfort his brother like this the moment he needs it the most makes Ben feel like more alive than he would ever be. They stayed in each other’s arms up until Ben felt Five slumped against him. Ben looked down and saw that Five has fallen asleep in his arms. Ben chuckled quietly as he gently scooped Five until he is placed comfortably in his arms. Ben frowned as he felt that Five almost weights next to nothing, they should really make Five eat more. Ben contemplates if he should bring Five up to his own room, but as he glanced once more at his sleeping brother, he decided that Five needs someone to look out for him tonight in case he woke up.

Ben then decided to just sleep on the couch, thankful that it’s big enough to accommodate the two of them. As Ben gently lay down his sleeping brother in the couch, he realized that Five would probably get cold, so he quietly left and wuickly run upstairs to get Five’s own blanket and ran back downstairs to where he left his brother. When he returned Five is still thankfully asleep, Ben laid down next to him as gently as he could so he wouldn’t bother Five. Almost immediately, Five curled up against him and Ben resisted the urge to let out a sound of excitement. Who knew that Five likes to cuddle? Guess he learn new things every day. Ben covered the both of them with the blanket he took from Five’s room. Delighted with the fact that Five seems at ease with his presence. Ben couldn’t help himself as he placed a soft kiss into Five’s head as his younger brother curled even more so. Ben grinned as he wrapped his arms around his little brother as if he was protecting him from the world.

Ben just hopes that all of their other siblings would see them in the morning. He could already feel their gaze of envy and jealousy. It is really nice to be Five’s favourite. For the first time in his life, Ben thanked every lucky star that he was the one who found Five tonight.

Tomorrow would be a great day. Ben could feel it.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“God I hate you so much right now, Benjamin.”

Was the very first sentence that Ben heard. He is fairly a light sleeper, thus even the slightest sound could wake him up. Ben opened his eyes and as he expected to see, all of them are looking down at him and Five who is thankfully still asleep.

Ben grinned as he looked at Klaus “Good morning to you too Klaus. I slept very well last night.” Ben enjoyed the way Klaus bristled at the implication, as he tighten his arms around Five who unconsciously pressed his face into Ben’s chest. “Now go away all of you, I am still sleeping with my brother.”

Ben didn’t miss how Diego’s eyebrow raised in question “Don’t you mean _our_ brother?”

Ben would have shrugged but he didn’t want to risk Five waking up “Well I’m the one who gets to cuddle with Five not you.”

Luther had to held Diego back “You would wake Five up.” Luther simple said, then suddenly he smiled “You would wake my twin brother up.”

Diego looked at Luther with a poorly disguised disgust in his expression that made Vanya giggled.

“Boo-hoo so you two shared a womb, big deal.” Klaus said as he huffed at Luther who looked like he wanted to retort so badly “I’m his second favourite brother Luther, you two being biologically related means nothing.” Klaus said as he stuck out his tongue at Luther’s direction.

“Pretty sure his second favourite is Diego though.” Ben mildly noted, he didn’t miss the way Diego’s face light up ever so slightly.

“Did Five tell you that?” Diego asked, trying to sound like he wouldn’t care if Ben answered or not, but Ben could hear the silent implication. So he just grinned and gave Diego a thumbs up.

Allison sighed “What’s with you all fighting over who Five’s favourite is, all of us are his siblings.” She said.

“Easy for you to say ‘I’m the second favourite sister’” Klaus mocked which made Allison glare at his direction. “Vanya tell us how it feels to be Five’s _first_ favourite sister”

Vanya laughed but when Allison also shot her a look she tried to hide it with a cough “Good, it’s good...” she finished weakly politely ignoring Allison’s look.

“Why are you two even sleeping in the couch?” Diego asked

“And what happened to Five’s portrait?” It was Luther who asked that, figures he would be the first one to notice Five’s portrait being taken down.

Ben sighed as he wrapped his hands around Five’s head massaging his sleeping brother’s scalp “I found him awake last night, It was pretty scary when I saw him holding the knife. He probably needed and outlet to release his tension yesterday night and the first thing he saw as the portrait. Not that I blame him, it is pretty ugly.” Ben looked down at his brother, smiling as he saw how adorable his little brother’s sleeping face is “Besides we already have the real thing, so might as well throw that portrait.”

Surprisingly, or really not, Luther just went to pick the mulled portrait up “I’m just going to throw this away. Never did like this portrait of Five anyway, about time we got rid of it.” Luther said as he effortlessly carried the frame out of the room to throw it away. They all shot Luther a thankful glance as their brother exited the room to throw the thing away.

Ben just hummed, as much as he loves his siblings their stares was getting pretty creepy “Don’t you all have something better to do this fine early morning, like I don’t know... divert your gazes away from us?”

“Nope!” Klaus said, popping the ‘p’ in his word “And besides it’s totally unfair how you get to cuddle little Fivey all by yourself. I demand a fight for that right.”

Vanya just patted Klaus shoulder, like an attempt to comfort her brother “Don’t worry Klaus, I’m sure you would get to cuddle with Five.”

They all looked at Vanya, “Wait when _did_ you get to cuddle with Five?”

Vanya smiled towards Diego “You mean you _haven’t?”_

The gapping mouths that was sent towards Vanya’s way is too amusing for Ben that he had to surpass a laugh, beside him Five groan. Ben made a shushing sound, which thankfully was enough to still keep Five asleep.

“Maybe we should start preparing breakfast...” Allison suggested as Luther one again re-entered the room “I mean it’s still pretty early, I think it’s fair to let Five just rest some more. Let him wake up by himself.”

“But why does Ben gets to stay with little Fiveyyy” Klaus whined, of course he did.

Ben just looked at his direction, smirking as he did “I am dead, I don’t have much to do anyway so I could stay with Five the whole day if I want to.”

“How come he gets to play the dead card when he is literally here?” Vanya just gently guide Klaus out of the room as Klaus’s whines just got louder every passing minute. Ben is thankful for her.

Allison just smiled as he addressed Ben “I took pictures” she winked.

“I will love you forever if you send them to me.” Because yes despite being dead, Allison all insisted that they all have their own smartphones. Even Five would rarely use his own has one, so it’s only natural that Ben also has one.

Allison just nodded at him as she followed Vanya and Klaus presumably to the kitchen. Luther took final glance at them “I’ll go and get Five’s coffee started.” He said as he also followed Allison out of the room.

Now it was only Diego left, “Was he okay last night when you found him?” he asked quietly

“He was crying, terrified of time travelling again. His portrait probably triggered him, after all Reginald put that up to remind us that we lost Five because of his insistent of time travelling.”

Diego sighed, he leaned down to pat Ben in the head which just made Ben direct a smile that him. “Keep an eye out for him for a while.” And with that Diego also left the room.

Ben grinned at Diego’s retreating back “Big softie...” Ben muttered as he closed his eyes once again.

Not even a minute after he closed his eyes, he could already feel himself being pulled back to sleep. Sleeping with Five cuddled up against him is probably the most comforting thing he would ever feel.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Five woke up, or at least trying to remove every last remnants of sleep, the first thing he noticed is that there are arms wrapped around him. Instead of being alarmed, the presence is comforting. He opened his eyes as his attention turned to Ben who still has his eyes closed. Five frowned, because even though they are, for all intent, cuddled together he couldn't feel any warmth coming towards his brother. _Of course, Ben is dead after all_. His mind supplied.

But even so, the lack of warmth from Ben will never be enough to Five to stop seeking comfort from his brother. and besides Ben wouldn’t be dead for long now, after all today is the day where Five would attempt to travel back in time.

Ben must have felt his gaze into him because his brother started to open up his eyes “Thank you for last night Ben... I needed that.” Five whispered

“It was nothing Five, I will always be here for you okay? Whenever you need me.” Ben smiled “After all I am your favourite right? Wouldn’t want Diego or god forbid Klaus get that title away from me.”

Five scoffed “Don’t get stupid Ben and you’ll always have that title.” He said as he sat up, Ben almost pouted at the lost of contact. _Almost_. If Five noticed this, he didn’t comment.

Ben got out of the couch, helping Five up as they lightly stretch. “I should warn you though our siblings saw us sleeping together and Allison got pictures.”

Five glared at Ben which would be pretty scary if not for the fact that Five still looks adorable with his hair sticking up almost wildly. Ben offered him a smile “Don’t worry too much Five, it’s not like I will sell those photos. I’ll just keep it in my phone, you know family purposes.”

Five yawned as they made their way towards the kitchen “I so hate you right now Ben.”

Ben knows for a fact that he doesn’t, but it’s amusing to think that Five would be making those kind of statement when he literally just woke up. Ben wouldn’t have it any other way though.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Breakfast was pretty eventful, the moment they both entered Klaus immediately tackled Five all the while whining on why Ben gets to cuddle with him and not him. Five just rolled his eyes saying that Ben forced him too. They all know it was a lie, but didn’t bother calling Five out of it.

They had a quiet and peaceful breakfast, but all the while Five could feel concerned gazes being sent to him. He ignored it in favor of just finishing his meal.

Now though they are all gathered in the living room once again after their meal. Five is in the center of attention, his siblings waiting for him patiently as he gathered his thoughts.

“So I have finished my calculations yesterday night.”

Five said as he could see his siblings perk up ever so slightly. “There will be a 95% chance of this time travelling back in the past to be successful, the other 5% would be… rather be a dire consequence if ever I failed to do so.”

Luther looked at him with an obvious concern in his features “Do you know what would happen to you if ever this failed?”

Five crossed his arms “There will be two, first is that I will be stuck in the past if the briefcase somehow got broken. And by the past I mean, the timeline where I tried to jumped but got stuck in the apocalypse. If I travelled back to the past right now, it would look like as if I had just returned to all of you. If I calculated it properly which I did, I just left for two years, give or take.” Five looked at them before continuing “The last and probably the most thing I would like to avoid at all cost is that, I might travel into an entirely different timeline, this would be okay for me but…” Five looked at Ben “In this calculation, Ben would get stuck with me.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“In a simplified term, there will be two phases in this time travel that I will do. The first phase is that I will time travel back to the time an hour early where Ben would have died. Now here comes the second phase and probably the most crucial one.” Five tapped his fingers against his arms “Along with the powers of the briefcase, I would also be using my very own to make sure that if Ben arrived in this time, he would be the same age as all of you. Because if you can remember, Ben died as a teenager. And in my calculations, to avoid any repercussion, Ben needs to be at the same age as all of you.”

All of them looked flabbergasted at this. “Wait… how exactly would you do that?” Vanya asked

Five smirked “Apparently, my powers are not just limited to me jumping through time and space. I could also rewind time and forward it according to my own will. So while I travel back to the present with Ben I would be using my powers to ‘age’ Ben’s body as we go through different stages of time.”

“Holy shit, So like you have two powers? Is that it?” Klaus asked already fidgeting in his chair.

“Yes but at the same time no, I mean time and space has always been my powers it’s just a property of it. Well this new power of mine is still tricky because I just learned about it.” Five remembered the time where his siblings got shot, he remembered the pain of having to see them die again. And without even realizing it he is rewinding time per second, which ultimately saved all of them.

“Not that I think it’s not great but… where have you learned this Five?” Allison’s question got the whole rooms attention.

Five looked away from their looks, “It’s not important.” He harshly said. He doesn’t really want to remember it.

“Five…” Diego said, he glanced at him and saw the look in his brother’s face. Five sighed might as well get over it he thought.

So with great reluctance Five said “When we were back in the 1960’s, during the time where we were at the barn, the handler shot all of you to death.” Five refused to look at them “She purposely avoided killing me instantly because she wanted me to see all of you dead again before finishing me. Jokes on her that’s when I discover my powers to rewind time.”

“So that’s why you knew that she was coming…” Luther whispered as if everything is now falling to pieces. And the looks on his other siblings confirmed it.

“I’m so sorry Five… that must have been hard for you…” Vanya whispered somberly.

Five cast his glare on the ground, this is why he didn’t want to tell any of them “It doesn’t matter, what’s important is that I was able to save all of you again.”

Klaus was the first one to be up, hugging his little brother “This calls for a group hug! Come on guys!”

They all ignored Five’s protest and threats as they huddled around him. “Get of me! You are all heavy!” Five’s shouts were ignored, on purpose.

When they let go, Five is glaring at them but they all knew better that it was all a façade of Five, “We love you Fivey, thank you for everything you have done to this family.” Klaus said sincerely

Five had to swallow a lump in his throat as he could see the sincerity in their eyes, he doesn’t want to cry in front of them, he refused to do so. So instead he cleared his throat “Fucking idiots…” he muttered but grinned when Five saw his siblings laugh at his remark.

After one last hug that was initiated by Klaus once more, they all returned to their places as they all know that Five is still not yet done with his explanation. Five took a deep breath in order to collect his thoughts once more.

“Wait…” suddenly Vanya spoke up causing all of them to look at her “If you age Ben’s body as you travel back to the present… wouldn’t you age yourself as well?”

They all have mixed emotions about that, Luther looked like as if he would be okay with that idea, Allision looks torned, Ben and Diego looked like they oppose to that idea, and Klaus looked curious at the prospect.

“Well…” Five started “Unfortunately my powers to forward time to use it to _myself_ doesn’t apparently work.”

Diego raised his eyebrows at that “And how would you know Five?”

Five huffed “The first time I rewind time is during the attack of the handler, when we got back, I did some thinking. If I could rewind time back, maybe I could also forward it. Like in a remote control, the ability to skip ahead or skip back. So naturally I tried it, but failed to do so. The first time I did it successfully, I did it with Klaus.”

Klaus looked surprise at him being mentioned “Hey when did that happen?!”

Five chuckled “You were being annoying one day, then unconsciously I used my powers to make your rumbling faster. And before I knew it, I have successfully fast-forwarded time without you noticing it, but I sure as hell did.” Five smirked at Klaus’s direction “And I loved every second of it, the intense headache I felt I extremely worth it to be honest.”

All of them laughed at the way Klaus looks so torned between being happy or dejected by the aspect. “That’s rude Fivey! What if what I am saying is important huh?”

Five looked at him in with a deadpanned expression “You were rumbling about what color of Gatorade tasted better. And for the record blue taste better than orange get your facts straight.”

Klaus looked like he wanted to argue passionately about Gatorades but Allison swiftly cut him off “So how did you exactly find out that you can’t apply your ability to youself?”

Five looked at Allison as if she should know the answer to this already “Can you rumor yourself?” Allison’s face twisted to understanding “And I tired, with my broken ribs. Tried to speed up the process but it didn’t happen”

Five pointedly ignored Ben and Diego’s glare of disapproval, Five rolled his eyes at them, such protective brothers he has. “So to answer sum up everything, if all goes well, Ben would be the same age as all of you and I would retain my age and apperance… unfortunately” he muttered the last word to himself.

Five once again straightened “I will be time travelling back now.”

Suddenly all of them looked alarmed “Wait so soon?” Luther asked

Five glanced at the clock, close to 11 pm he noted. “Yes, we couldn’t afford to lose more time. I already tripled check the briefcase, I am at my optimal peak condition. It would be best to do this right now.”

Silence once again hovered around them. Five could feel the tension, but he needed to do this. “Time works differently, I might be there for a whole day but in here? I would just be gone for an hour tops.”

Diego stood from where he sit he went over to Five “Are you sure about this Five?”

Five smiled at Diego “I have never been sure in my life. I could do this, I _will_ do this.”

Diego ruffled his hair, “I trust you Five…” Diego said “I will get the briefcase from your room.” And with that Diego stepped out of the room.

“Be careful Five okay? Come back to us?” Vanya said also standing up to give Five a short but warm hug in which Five returned.

Allison also went towards him “You need to come back to us, we still have a lot of catching up to do Five…” 

Five smiled at both of his sister, “You take care of those idiots while I am away, don’t make them burn the house.”

The three of them chuckled as Klaus appeared in his line of vision “Fivey! Punch young Diego for me okay? He was mean to me when we were young!”

“No can-do Klaus, punch him yourself.” Five easily said as Klaus give him the tightest hug Five has ever felt from Klaus. Five looked at Ben “Make sure Klaus doesn’t do anything stupid okay Ben?” Ben smiled hugging Five as he nodded.

Suddenly Five looked at Luther, “Can I talk to you in private Luther?” his ‘older’ brother looked surprise at this request but nodded as they both stepped out of the living room out of ear shot.

“Luther…” Five stared “If you are given a chance to get your old body back, to have a normal body once again. Would you take it?”

Luther looked at him in surprise “H-how…? Pogo said that Da- Reginald wasn’t able to make another serum. Or maybe he didn’t bother…”

Five took hold of his brother’s hand, determination plastered in his face. “I… the moment I learned that we are twins, it made me wonder about our genetic and DNA structure. And I think… If I am able to get a hold of any form of DNA from when you are still human, aka when you are still a teenager… I might be able to make a serum by using the technologies we have in the lab. If I use my genetic structure as the basis, I might be able to pull this off.”

Luther looked so hopeful that it made Five want to hug him, Reginald fucked Luther’s body up, and Five would do all he can to save it. After all Five knows how it is to be in a body that wasn’t his. If he could help his twin brother to be more open, to be more comfortable with his own skin, Five is willing to risk it.

Luther hugged him, and Five squeaked in surprise as Luther effortlessly lifted him of the ground, Five put his arms around his brother’s shoulder feeling him shake “Thank you Five…. Thank you so much for even considering this. That for me is enough.” Luther gently out him back down. Eyes shining with unshed tears.

Five’s expression soften “Of course Luther… you are my twin after all.”

Luther’s smile this time is one of the best that Five has seen from his brother. the both of them went back to the living room, Diego is already there with the briefcase.

Five went in front of Diego as his brother handed him the briefcase. Without any second thoughts Diego leaned down to place a soft kiss into Five’s head, as Five closed his eyes in comfort. By now, Five and Diego are comfortable enough with the action that it comes as an instinct now. Five smiled as he faced Diego again “Come back okay? Or else…” Diego didn’t even bother finishing it as he stepped back from him. giving him the space he needed for the jump.

“I will…” Five said, he looked at all of them one last time “See you all in an hour?”

They all nodded, face fixed with determination and hope. Five took the time to remember it.

He would be back. He just knows it. Because this time, he was ready and he has his family’s support to guide him.

One last look, and Five opened the briefcase. He was gone in an instant.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: I decided to cut this into two parts because it’s getting really long. Hope you enjoyed reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

When he got his bearings after the jump, Five grinned as he landed where he wanted him to be. The medical ward. Five is a man on a mission, he knows what should came first. Five went to the supplies where he knows his mother has kept test tube bottles he needs, he picked the nearest one. Now that he has it in his possession, he blinked into Luther’s room.

As of now, his siblings and Reginald would be on route to the mission where Ben would die. So the house is basically empty except for Pogo and Grace. Five wasted no time as he went to Luther’s bed and once again grinned as he saw blonde strands of hair that sure belongs to his brother. He picked every hair he could find and placing it to the test tube he just got. Now Five needed to make sure the test tube would be safe. Five glanced around the room, as he spotted a backpack laying on the ground. He picked it up and determined this is sufficient enough to protect the tube that contains his brother’s hair. He put the test tube inside the backpack and wore it, strapping it comfortably. Five once again blinked to the kitchen, looking around and sighing in relief to find that their Mom is not here. Probably charging or fixing the rooms. Five got the largest and sharpest knife he could find. He examined the weight and the length of the blade satisfied that he could use this to kill. He would have preferred a gun, but he can’t take things that would be too noticeable.

Now that he has everything he needed at their home, he glanced at his wrist watch. By now, his siblings and Dad have reached their destination. In the next 10 mins, they would all separate. That is the crucial time that Five is waiting.

So with great strength and determination, he blinked to the warehouse. He blinked at the dizziness that suddenly washed over him due to a long jumped he just did. He tested his powers and finds it still working. Five just sigh thankful for the two months he spent resting. His powers must be getting stronger. He could probably still do 50 jumps before being burnt out.

Five took a deep breath, as he stared at the door that leads to the room where Ben would get killed. He got 5 minutes to kill the 10 people he could hear inside.

5 minutes in his opinion is a long time to do the job. And without any further delayed he entered the room where Ben would supposed to enter in 5 mins. The armed guys stared at him in shock, probably not expecting someone this early to bust them. Five smiled maniacally, “Hey fucking assholes.” Was all Five said as a warning as he blinked.

He showed in front of the closest guy, and even before the guy could aim his gun, Five already slashed the guy’s throat like a butter with the knife he got. Blood spluttered in his face but he didn’t mind it, as he blinked again this time getting the gun from the next gun. Five didn’t hesitate to shot with the newly acquired gun. Five threw the knife at the guy who tried to shot him, and the knife embedded itself right in the neck instantly killing the guy. Five finished everybody in the room with two submachine guns in his hand shooting with an impressive and precise aim the all of them went down without Five breaking so much of a sweat. His family might have been ‘babying’ him due to his status as the ‘youngest’ because of his appearance, but as Five wiped out the blood in his face he couldn’t help but grin at the thought of what would happen if his family knows this side of him. The perfect serial killer with a 100% success rate.

As he is still covered in blood, Five stared down at the corpses with a look of boredom displayed in his face. “So I was right…” He muttered to himself, after making sure that everybody is dead, Five threw the guns away that he was using. “You guys didn’t kill Ben… Ben died because Eldritch killed him. Torn him to pieces like he was nothing.” he said.

When Five asked Diego and Luther the state of Ben’s body they said that it was mulled beyond recognition. They said it was probably because of the hails of bullet from the guns that killed Ben. But Five knows better. After all he once saw a state of body that had rains of bullets embedded to it. Five came to a conclusion that because of the stress of being ambushed, Ben lost control of Eldritch cause his own powers to turned against him. Five watched as drips of blood trails down his hands, he did it. Now all he needs to do is to wait for Ben to arrive.

Ben arrived exactly as he timed. Five knows he is drench in blood thus not in his best appearance, but when Ben’s eyes landed on him, he removed his mask as he widely gap at Five. And slowly Ben approached him, Five could already see Ben holding back his tears.

“Five… you… you are back…?”

Five smiled “Hi Ben, I would say that I miss you but I just saw you an hour ago.”

Ben looked confused for a moment but it was gone as young Ben hugged him tight “I miss you so much Five, you are gone for two years now and we thought that you are dead already.”

Five returned the hug, but Five knows that they can’t stay any longer now. “Ben…” he said seriously that made young Ben looked at him “Ben we need to go now…”

Ben looked alarm “What? Are you leaving us again?! You can’t Five, we all miss you, we need you back with us!”

Five shakes his head “Ben, you need to trust me okay? I came from the future. In this timeline, you died. But I went back to save you but I need to bring you back to the future with me or else we would greatly disturb this timeline. Because as of now the Ben in this timeline is supposed to be dead. You have to come with me.”

Ben looked at him, brows knitting in concentration “How… how about them? How about Klaus?”

Five smiled reassuringly “They are waiting for you Ben, we all are. In the future where you belong, because right now, you don’t have a place in this timeline anymore. We need to leave.”

Five sighed in relief when young Ben seems to understand even though young Ben looked like he has thousand of question “I trust you Five.” Was all Ben said as Five hold young Ben’s hand.

Five shrugged the backpack off of him as he handed it to young Ben who just took it “Keep that backpack safe okay? It contains a very important tube.” Ben nodded seriously strapping the backpack securely.

Five took a deep breath concentrating every last of his energy into the final jump while also preparing to mix his own power into the briefcase. So with great determination, he opened the briefcase.

They were gone long before they can even hear the frantic footsteps that echoed along the corridor.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Five opened his eyes the very first thing he registered is that his head hurt like someone smashed a baseball bat right into his skull. He groaned, as a pair of hands went to guide him as he slid down to his knees unable to support his own weight due to the intense headache he is experiencing. He felt warm hands placed in his shoulder.

Wait… warm?

With great strength, Five opened his eyes tiredly as he stared at now adult Ben. His brother is looking at him with the most gentle and warmest look that Five has ever seen.

Ben is warm and comforting, Five cried.

_He did it._

“Ben… you are alive…” Five surpassed a sob as he tried to fight off the headache

Ben wrapped his arms around his brother, not minding that he is drenched in blood. Ben buried his face into Five’s locks of hair. “You did it Five, thank you so much….” He whispered.

Five wiped his tears as he once again looked at Ben “You look stupid in the academy uniform by the way.”

With that Ben looked down and yes, somehow he is now wearing their academy uniform rather than his usual black hoodie, he chuckled “Of course out of all of us you’re the only who could pull this uniform off.”

Suddenly Ben frowned as he stared at Five’s expression “Are you hurt Five?”

“Headache…” he said as another waves of pain washes over him, he whimpered unable to hold it back.

Ben looked at Five with an alarmed expression, as he stared at Five’s face suddenly, a blood trailed down from his nose. Ben panicked as Five’s eyes closed. He gently tapped Five’s face, dread growing more as Five didn’t respond. “Five? Five!?”

The blood coming out of Five’s nose still continue to trickle down to his chin until blood drips into the ground. With Five unconscious, drenched in blood, and has a bleeding nose, Ben realized that they are just outside, the courtyard where his statute is placed. He carried Five in his arms, as he raced inside the house trying not to jolt his brother too much.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It’s been 30 minutes since Five has disappeared, all of them are still in the living room waiting anxiously for Five to return. They could all see each other getting restless, worried for their brother’s return. Suddenly all of them jolt in surprise when Ben’s voice suddenly filled their ears. They all looked at one another as they sprinted out of the living room and into the corridor that leads to the outside courtyard. They stopped in shocked as they can see Ben holding an unconscious and blood soaked Five in his arms. Ben looked frantic.

“Get Mom!” Ben shouted causing them to snap out of this as Diego immediately sprinted upstairs to get their Mom who is charging. The rest of them trailed behind Ben as they sprint towards the medical ward. Ben gently placed Five in the bed.

“What happened to him?” Vanya said as she looked at Five

“I don’t know but I am sure that the blood wasn’t his… but his nose suddenly started to bleed and he fell unconscious. He also told me that he has a headache.” Ben explained as Klaus silently handed Ben a tissue, he then wiped the blood from Five’s nose but was horrified to see that the blood wasn’t stopping.

The medical ward’s door opened as Mom and Diego strolled, their Mom immediately went towards Five. She stared at Five as she analyze him, she turned his attention to Luther “Let’s get him into a sitting position so we could stop the blood from his nose.”

Luther nodded as he went towards Five, gently making sure he sits upright in a proper position to stop the bleeding of his nose. All of their other siblings watch in worry as their Mom proceeded help Five. They sighed in collective relief as they could see the bleeding has stop. Their Mom and Luther once again gently place Five back the bed. After that, their Mom then went towards one of the medical cabinets that they have and they could see her searching for something, after she got what she’s looking for, she went back to place a bottle of pills beside the table.

“He will be fine. I see no injuries, and the bleeding from his nose is probably due to him overexerting the use of his powers. When he wakes up he would be needing to eat a lot of sweet things to regain his strength. I suggest that we shouldn’t disturb him now, but it would be wise if one of you would wait for Five to wake up so he could drink his medicine to help with the headache.

They all thanked their Mom as she exited the medical ward, Ben sighed as he shagged down at the available chair that was beside Five’s bed. His hand automatically went towards Five’s hair.

Suddenly Ben felt that I was _too_ quite, which is rare especially since all of his siblings are in one room. So Ben turned around and saw that like this morning all of them are staring at them. Ben grinned “Don’t you all have better things to do this fine afternoon… or is this now a habit for all of you?”

Klaus was the first one to sprung into action as he tackled Ben hugging him from behind, Ben could feel that Klaus would be hugging him for a long time so Ben stood up so he could return Klaus’s hug properly “You are warm…” Klaus muttered

Ben chuckled “I mean… I am alive now…”

With that all of them huddled around Ben hugging him tightly that he feels a little bit breathless. After a long time, Klaus broke the hug wiping his own tears.

“I am so glad your back with us Ben…” Vanya said as she also wiped her tears with her sleeves

“Looks like Five isn’t the only who needs to go shopping.” Allison remarked as she smiled teary at Ben.

All of their attention suddenly shifted to what he was wearing and all of them laughed as Ben’s face redden “Shut up! It’s not like I wanted to be dressed like this again!” as Ben said that they could clearly hear his voice pitched higher making them laugh once again.

“In the meantime, you are free to borrow some of my shirts until you can have your own.” Diego said patting Ben in the shoulder, Ben shot him a thankful look.

“What noooo! Benny boy would be borrowing clothes from me!” Klaus whined already thinking of several colorful outfit that he would make Ben wear.

“You mean borrow the clothes _you_ stole from _me_?” Allison interjected with Klaus’s whining. Klaus stuck his tongue in her direction. “How come you don’t steal Vanya’s clothes.”

“Her taste is kinda… bland totally not appropriate for my style you know? I need to get my vibes going. No offense little Vanya.”

Vanya just shakes her head, smiling nevertheless “I mean, I am not a bit offended by that if that means I get to keep my clothes.”

“What’s with the backpack Ben? You need help into carrying that?” Luther said, which reminded Ben that yes, he still has the backpack that Five asked him to carry.

Ben shrugged the backpack off his back “Five made me carry this, saying that it contains very important things for him. But now that I think about it, it’s really light like it has nothing inside of it.”

Diego took the backpack from Ben as he opened it, Diego fished out a bottle of test tube that contains… strands of hair?

Suddenly Luther made a sound that caught their attention, but it was Klaus who spoke up “Hair? What’s little Fivey gonna do with strands of hair?”

Allison shakes her head, looking into the clear tube “It’s blond hair…” she noted as all of them looked at Luther who is smiling for no reason.

Luther gently took the tube from Diego’s hand, putting it in his pocket. Luther grinned at their confused expression “What? I can’t have a secret between my twin brother?” was all he said

Vanya could see that Diego is about to raise hell so she quickly cut him off “I am sure that Five and Luther will tell us when the time is right.” She said voice higher than it should be, Diego shot her a calculating look before deflating, which made Vanya sigh. Disaster averted.

Their attention shifted to where Five is, because they could hear him groaning out in pain. Almost immediately they huddled around Five watching his face contort in obvious pain.

Five finally had the strength to open his eyes, his vision blurred but he manages to clear them. Five smiled as he saw Ben looking at him, so with great effort he lifted one of his hand to place it into Ben’s cheeks. Ben felt warm, Ben felt _alive_. Suddenly Five wanted to bask into that newfound warmth. But suddenly Five bolted into a sitting position that made his sibling surprised at the sudden action, while Five immediately regretted his action as he placed his hands into his head pressing hard in it to ease some of the pain, Five isn’t aware but he is whimpering in pain trying to ride out the intense headache.

Diego sat in front of Five as he gently pries off Five’s hands off his head. Once he managed to, he quickly yet gently massaged Five’s head hoping to help his brother with the pain. Diego just let Five curled his fingers into his t-shirt as he could feel Five relaxing ever so slightly sat his touch “It’s okay Five… just relax buddy. Everything is fine…” Diego muttered

Allison was the one who is taking one small white pill off the bottle as she also presented Five with a glass of water. Five glanced at her and her hands looking at her with a confused and pained expression “Mom said to let you drink this medicine, it was specifically made for you Five don’t worry it won’t mess up with your powers.”

Five took the medicine as Diego halted his massage, once that Five has swallowed the pill, Five handed Allison back the glass as he muttered a soft thank you in her direction which Allison just directed him a smile. Unconsciously Five grabbed Diego’s hands and placed it once again in his head, as if saying that Diego should continue.

“Awww that’s so cuteeeee!” Klaus cooed, Vanya blessed her heart and quick thinking has already began recording everything that is happening with her phone. Klaus nudged her muttering that she should totally send everyone that video. Vanya grinned saying that was her plan the entire time. “Little Fivey is too cuteee!”

When Five’s headache has lessened because of the medicine and at Diego’s massage he looked at Ben “Where is the backpack…? There is something in there that is absolutely important to me.”

This time it was Luther who spoke up “I have it Five, don’t worry.” The silent thank you didn’t need to be said because Five heard it loudly. Five cast a short glance at his twin “Take care of it for me.” Was all Five said as Luther grinned at him, nodding.

Five could sense the curiosity so he huffed “It’s a secret between Luther and I. Well it will be for the mean time.”

They looked like they want to press more but Five’s expression made it clear that he won’t be entertaining any questions about it. Five sighed in relief and the medicine has kicked in, his headache bearable “Thank you Diego, you’re the best…” Five slurred already feeling the effects of the medicine. Of course his Mom would pick the medicine that would make him feel sleepy. Diego stopped with his massage as he looked so delighted by the compliment but coughed in an attempt to hide it “Yeah, it’s no big deal…” Diego muttered already standing up so Five could once again lay down in the bed.

Diego glanced at Vanya who is still somehow recording, he nudged her. Vanya grinned, winking at him “I got you.” Diego hid the grin as they watch Five settle into the bed.

Suddenly Five is scooting in one side of the bed, they all looked confuse at his action. Five just patted the empty space beside him, shooting Ben a glare.

Ben grinned, he removed his shoes as he climbed in the bed, taking the empty space in Five’s bed. The moment Ben is settled, Five curled up against him falling asleep immediately even before Ben could wrap his arms around his brother’s body.

Ben soaked the glares he is receiving with absolute glee “Now all of you go away, I am sleeping with my brother.” Ben said just like he did this morning “Vanya send me that video.” Vanya gave him a thumbs up even though Ben could feel her jealousy glance every once in a while

Diego sighed in annoyance “Don’t you mean _our_ brother.” he was the one who offered Five a massage yet somehow Ben is the one who gets to cuddle with his brother? Well at least he called Diego the best so maybe it wasn’t that bad…

Ben laughed “Are we really going to do this again? Is this what they call Déjà vu?”

“I hate you so much right now, Benjamin.” Klaus muttered

Ben closed his eyes as he grinned. Yup, totally Déjà vu.

Ben loves his family but seriously they should really get a new hobby, one that includes not staring at the both of him and Five while they sleep. It’s not his fault that he is the favorite brother thus having this kind of privileged.

Now that Ben is alive, he couldn’t wait for more opportunities to make sure to rub that fact into all of their stupid faces.

Ben sighed in contentment, it’s nice to be alive again, he thought as he felt Five pressed himself more on Ben as if seeking the warmth that he has to offer him.

This time, Ben could definitely offer it to him.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: Finally done with this! Ben is alive and well! I really enjoyed writing this. I still have a lot in mind for more fics to come for this series!**


End file.
